creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
GoAnimate: Eric, Paul and Joey Episode 666
I was making an animation on Go!Animate because I wanted to be the first person to have a 3 hour animation. I took a break and saw a video named Eric, Joey, and Paul Episode 87, which, by the way, is a show of 3 people, Joey, Eric and Paul and they go on adventures, kinda like The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, any other cartoon show you can name. I watched the episode, and it was 17 minutes, 54 seconds. About 2 minutes in, not even 2, but strange things in the video, and this WAS the video, not edited. I told the creator, PaulEricJoey about the episode, and he said "Strange, I deleted the episode 5 minutes ago. I'm re-making it." I kept on watching the episode so I could get information about it. After another 2 minutes, it was already 3 minutes in, and only 15 - 14 minutes left. One of the characters, Eric, took Joey and Paul out for some lunch, Joey and Eric needed to go to the bathroom, not really Eric. Eric pulled out a knife and killed Joey in the bathroom. Realistic blood covered the door. Eric dragged Joey's body and stuffed it in the toilet. Meanwhile, Paul's girlfriend, Jenny came and wanted to know if they wanted to hang out. Paul went up to Eric and told him he was going out with Jenny for a bit. Eric was fine with it, but after they left, Eric said "Die Paul, and die JENNY", in a human voice, not Text To Speech, as he normally makes it. Paul and Jenny were at the restaurant, and Paul's cousin Jake was there, Jake had a scar on and Paul asked how the hell did that happen? Jake says Eric. Nothing else, but Eric. The 4 lettered name, Eric, the guy who killed Joey. Paul is mad and calls up Eric. The phone says "This will be your last phone call", over and over until static. Reversed music played as Paul went to Joey's Funeral. Paul is devastated by Joey's sudden death. All I saw next was 2 minutes of Paul, on his bed, crying. 8 minutes left of the video, and I email PaulEricJoey again to tell him, and send him the link. His reply was "The link was removed. You can see it because you never refreshed the page. And, I would never make any of that, plus the voice Eric had was not MY voice. Record the video if you can, and I'll see if I can remember anything." I turned the video on again and it was back to Eric. Eric knocks on Jenny's house and Jenny comes to the door, she doesn't even say a word, because Eric immediately kills her with a knife. Eric drags her body and takes her to his house, and blood is covering where her body was dragged. Meanwhile, Paul gets the news about Jenny dead from Jake. Paul takes a knife and goes to Eric's house. Paul breaks Eric's room window and slowly walks in. This is where things got worse and worse. The video had Bad Sync, a effect from Sony Vegas and it also had some noise (static). Paul finds Eric and proceeds to attempt to kill Eric. After Paul throws his knife, my computer crashed and the error was "Eric.exi.exe.jpg" My computer booted up straight to the episode. The episode was now titled "Eric, Joey and Paul Episode 666" and the website was blood red. It continued from Paul throwing the knife, Eric shoots Paul and cuts him open by his stomach. This looked very, very realistic. All the organ's inside of Paul were real, and not animated. Eric takes the organs out of Joey and Jenny too, and proceeds to cook the organs and eat them. This made me very sick. and I needed to throw up a bit, but I was fine. The episode ends with Eric eating the organs, then taking Jake and eating him raw. 17 minutes of that? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHO THE HELL WOULD WANNA WATCH THAT SH*T EVER AGAIN? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Sorry, I'm nuts. I contacted PaulEricJoey, recorded the video and sent it to him. Here was his final reply. "Jesus Christ, I did not make that. Eric never killed anyone in this episode. I re-did it because the episode was horrible. I did however make the scene were Paul crys, thats because Jenny almost dies in Episode 87, the real one. I don't know how this was made, not made by me at all. I don't know why Eric's voice had a human voice, I don't know why any blood and organs looked realistic. I DONT KNOW, OKAY? I feel bad for you, so I'll dedicate Episode 87 to you. Tell me your Go!Animate username and I'll put it in. Sorry about what you saw, I got bleach at home, hahaha. Just kidding. Bye. -PaulEricJoey" After about 3 days, PaulEricJoey, or Hector because that's his real name. His brother died after watching the old Episode 87 with him. The soul of the evil eric may have came and killed him. He told me, and I feel bad. I decided to take a chance and watch the video file again, delete it and tell Hector to delete it from his files too. We both did that, and then everything was fine until the day after my birthday. The news was on, and it was about the episode file's evil soul. It has been killing people since. Me and Hector skype called and we got very VERY scared. Me and him called 911, and all the cops said "It's a joke." I tried to tell the cops that it was real. Luckly, I still had the file, because I didn't remove it. Me and the cops watched it, and the cops believed me a bit more. Hector was arrested that night, and is serving his 2 month jail sentence right now. He didn't deserve it at all, but I guess maybe the soul died after that? Everything was fine after he got arrested. He'll be back. Can't wait for Episode 87. Signing off, GoAnimator44k Category:Trollpasta Category:"Lost Episodes"